Rencontre en boîte de nuit
by Kairi Sakura Potter
Summary: Il aurait du rester chez lui, à se morfondre... au lieu d'accompagner Mathieu dans cette stupide boîte de nuit! Pourtant cette simple soirée pourrait bien changer sa vie, surtout si une belle voyante mystérieuse y met son grain de sel! Reviews please


Note de l'auteur: Bonnjour à tous, et me voici avec une autre histoire. Je me suis inspirée de la situation d'un ami pour commencer puis mon ennuis en cours d'éco m'a permit de continuer. Pour ceux qui aime les histoires mystérieuses, la voyance cette histoire est fait pour vous! Pour les autres qui y sont tombés par hasar... sachez mes chers amis qu'il n'existe pas, et que cette fic pourrait peut être vous éclairez sur certains aspect de votre vie qui sait? En attendant bonne lecture à tous!

- Tu fais quoi se soir?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas envie de bouger…

- Oh aller! Viens avec nous! Ca te fera du bien de te changer les idées!

- Tu veux aller ou avec ce temps?! Soupira la voix fatiguée d'un jeune homme.

Il était enfermé dans son appartement, une pluie battante résonnait à travers les carreaux. La faible lumière d'une lampe éclairait son petit studio. Le noir et la nuit rendaient la pièce triste et lugubre, on pouvait presque sentir cette impression étrange et désagréable de mort. Comme si une ombre terrible planait dans la pièce empêchant tout sentiment heureux de pénétrer dans la chambre.

- Mais on n'a pas besoin de soleil pour allé en boite! Râla la voix de l'autre bout du téléphone. Viens sort! Ne te transforme pas en zombie!

- Mathieu avant de me traité de zombie apprend d'abord à régler tes problème et non les miens! Siffla le jeune homme d'une voix froide et tranchante

- Oh tu vas pas m'en vouloir encore pour ça! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée! Et je veux me faire pardonner en t'emmenant dans cette nouvelle boite! On serra touts ensemble! On passera une bonne soirée! Allez accepte! Supplia le dit Mathieu se qui fit soupirer son ami qui ne demandait lui qu'une chose: le calme et la tranquillité!

- D'accord j'accepte mais a une seule condition! Tu n'essayes pas de me caser et après tu me laisses tranquille!

- Ca fait deux condition la!

- Mathieu! Siffla la voix dangereuse de l'homme solitaire.

- Ok, ok! D'accord j'accepte! Mais tu viens!

- Oui!

- Chouette! Tu vas voir sa va être génial! Et puis comme ça on fêtera ton déménagement en même temps!

- Faut que je te laisse, a se soir!

Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de réplique quoique se soit que le jeune homme avait déjà raccroché. Il aurait mieux fait de dire non tout de suite et après de raccroché au lieu d'accepter. Un nouveau soupire franchit ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre et un éclair zébra le ciel, laissant voir sa chambre en désordre et un visage fatigué accentué par ses longue et noir cernes sous les yeux.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau mais cette fois il n'y répondit pas, et il avait bien fait en entendant le message du répondeur.

"_N'oublie pas de te faire beau mec!_"

"_Je me demande se qui me retient de lui refaire le portait!_" grogna intérieurement le jeune homme délaissant avec un énième soupire, la contemplation de la fenêtre pour aller se préparé.

Quelques heures plus tard, sa petite troupe d'amis venait le chercher, le forçant presque a monté dans la voiture de force. Ils avaient roulé ensuite pendant un quart d'heure, laissant le temps au jeune homme de se renfrogné et de se dire: qu'il aurait du refuser!

Enfin, ou malheureusement, selon le point de vue, la troupe arrivèrent a destination. En apparence la boit de nuit ne ressemblait pas a une boite de nuit. On aurait dit au premier coup d'œil à une maison coincé entre deux boutiques quelque conque.

Le jeune homme se demandait même si ses "amis" ne s'étaient pas tromper. Mais quand il les vit s'avancé vers cette bâtisse la il se dit qu'il aurait vraiment du refusé!

- Arrête de soupiré et viens: râla Mathieu le poussant de force a rentré dans cette boite a sardine.

A peine y avait il mit un pied que la musique lui vibra les tympans. Par pur réflexe de survit, il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre le bruit infernal. Du métal! Il avait fallu qu'il entre dans une boite qui passait le genre de musique qu'il haïssait le plus!

- C'est cool hein? Lui cria Mathieu avec un sourire.

- Ouais… lui répondit son ami en le fusillant un peu du regard. Je vais me prendre un verre!

- Ok! Et invite une fille aussi! Ne pense plus à Clara!

- Va draguer et foi moi la paix! Je préfère être seul que sauté sur tout se qui bouge! Lui répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix aussi froid qu'une lame de rassoire: fine et cassante.

Il partit d'un pas furieux vers le bar à l'autre bout de la salle. Il commanda un verre et alla s'assoire au fond de la salle. Loin du vacarme, loin de ses amis, loin de tout se monde qui l'étouffait et ne lui faisait pensé cas _elle_ et _lui_.

Comment pouvait-il ne plus pensé à eux? C'était inimaginable! Heureusement que son travail allait lui permettre de déménager! Il ne supporterait plus de les croisés ensemble heureux, cela était trop dur, trop douloureux.

Il secoua la tête et bu une gorgé du liquide ambré, cela eut l'effet de disparaître l'image du couple qu'il avait dans sa tête. Au bout de quelque gorgée il termina son verre et alors que la musique changeait il semblait qu'il était un peu plus calme et que l'ambiance devenait un peu plus supportable. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de paraître toujours sombre et songeur.

_Hey, Andy? Hé, Andy! C'est une copine à moi qui m'a dit que tu t'appelais Andy!_

C'était quoi cette chanson?

- Tu as l'air bien songeur Andy! Souffla une voix chaude près de son oreille.

Le jeune homme sursauta violement, il était tellement plongé dans ses pensé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un c'était mit derrière lui! Il se retourna pour très certainement passer un savon a celui qui lui avait fait une mauvaise blague mais resta sans voix.

Une jeune femme était penchée sur lui, un léger sourire moqueur étirant son visage halé. De longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit, et bouclés, tombaient en cascade sur son dos et encadrait son visage fin et lisse comme un joyau qu'un artiste aurait prit tout son temps pour taillé. Ses lèvres rouges comme le sang et tentatrice était très, trop? Proche de son visage. Quand à ses yeux… il n'en avait jamais vu des yeux a la fois sombre et lumineux! Sombre a cause de la couleur de son regard et lumineux par la flamme la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux.

Un voile, une aura mystérieuse l'entourait, c'était le genre de personne qui vous impressionnait du premier regard rien que la prestance qu'elle avait. Un long ruban rouge était noué autour de son front et descendait jusqu'à son cou doré. Elle portait un décolleté tout aussi rouge que son ruban, montré ses jolies formes sans grande pudeur. Un pantalon noir en cuir lui collait à la peau et pour terminer elle portait des bottes tout aussi noir que ses cheveux.

- Je t'ai fais peur Andy? Se moqua-t-elle en agrandissant son sourire.

- Non! Et d'abord qui êtes vous? Et je ne m'appelle pas Andy! Siffla-t-il en reprenant un peu ses esprits et fusillant d'un regard noir charbon la jeune femme du regard.

- Tu sais que c'est impolie de demandé son prénom s'en s'être présenté Andy? Répliqua-t-elle en ne perdant pas son sourire et s'asseyant en face de lui.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de grogner un peu face à cette réplique. C'était quoi cette femme qui venait l'embêter alors que lui voulait être seul? Et pourquoi elle tenait à l'appeler Andy?

- Très bien…. Comment vous appelez vous? Et pourquoi venez vous vous installé a ma table?

- Je n'aime pas me présenté, on peut dévoiler beaucoup de soi en donnant son nom… et je me suis installé ici car tu m'as attiré Andy! Répondit elle en ne perdant pas son sourire.

Un soupire mélangé a un grognement franchit les lèvres du jeune homme. Une chieuse! Il avait du tombé sur une chieuse. Il était vraiment né sous une mauvaise étoile!

- Tu crois au destin? Lança la jolie jeune femme un sourire encore plus mystérieuse que son regard éclairant maintenant son visage, à moins que cela était un effet de projecteurs de la salle?

- Je ne sais pas… se que je peux dire c'est que s'il existe je dois être maudis! Répondit ironiquement le jeune homme.

- Tu veux savoir se que le destin te réserve? Fit la jolie brune, son sourire se faisant un peu moqueur tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat surnaturel qui intriguait le jeune homme.

_Andy! Dis moi oui! Chéri! _

- D'accord. Comment comptez-vous connaître mon destin? Demanda avec un air de défi.

- Parfait! Tu veux bien couper les cartes Andy? S'exclama la brune joyeuse et un peu surexcitée.

"Andy" ne s'attendait pas à se genre de comportement un peu enfantin il se demandait aussi quand elle avait sortie un jeu de cartes pour les posés sur la table?!

C'est un peu surpris qu'il obéit a la jeune femme, sans retourner les cartes ni mes les remettre dans le même tas. Elle retourna la dernière carte des deux paquets, celle qui était face contre la table.

Il y avait une carte assez sombre et terrifiante à gauche. Elle représentait une sorte de squelette ou un homme si maigre qu'on pouvait voir ses os. Ile tenait dans ses mains, une fausse longue et tranchante tandis que sur le sol traînait des têtes et des ossement, un spectacle macabre qui donna des frissons dans son dos.

L'autre carte avait une représentation plus rassurante. C'était celle d'une femme avec une longue chevelure blonde reposant sur un trône, elle tenait dans ses mains un bouclier a forme d'aigle alors que dans l'autre elle portait un sceptre.

- Et bien ça commence fort! Souffla-t-elle. L'arcane sans nom et l'Impératrice! Quelqu'un est partie n'est ce pas? Cette personne ne reviendra pas? dit elle doucement comme si compatissait à sa douleur. Soudain elle sembla plus soulagée! Ouff! C'est qu'une séparation! Pas de mort! Tant mieux! Soupira-t-elle soulagé.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec des yeux de balle de ping-pong et la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson rouge. Un mot lui revenait a l'esprit: comment? Comment avait elle fait? Comment avec deux cartes avait elle put lire se qu'il était en train de vivre en se moment? Et surtout comment pouvait elle banalisé ce problème!

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça?! Siffla-t-il, la colère était très visible dans sa voix et son regard, sa main droite, celle qui tenait son verre tremblait si fort qu'il aurait cru qu'il allait se briser.

- Parce que je le vois! Et que les blessures arrive a cicatrisés plus ou moins vite avec le temps! Répondit elle pas du tout surprise ni déconcentré par son accès de colère.

Elle rassembla les deux paquets de cartes et les étala à nouveau sur la table tout en faisant son opération elle lui demanda.

- Tu peux me prêter un objet à toi Andy?

Le jeune homme grogna un peu mais finit par tendre sa montre. Il se demandait pourquoi il continuait cette séance stupide de carte de tarot! Bon la supposé voyante ne semblait pas être trop mauvaise pour l'instant mais quand même!

- Maintenant tire cinq carte puis donne les moi, sans les retourner! Ordonna la jolie brune, jouant avec sa montre, un air des plus concentré se lisant sur son visage fin.

Encore une fois "Andy" obéit à la jeune femme et piocha au hasard cinq cartes dans le tas qu'il avait devant lui.

La brune retourna une première carte

- Tiens... tu va plier bagage, ou est se que tu va t'installer...? murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il eut du mal à entendre ses paroles.

- Comment savez-vous ca? s'exclama-t-il surpris. Il n'y avait peu de personne qui était au courant de son déménagement, seulement quelques amis et sa famille.

- C'est la chariot qui me l'a dis, répondit elle en montrant une carte avec un homme dans une charrette tiré par deux chevaux blanc, c'est la carte du mouvement, du voyage, elle est placé du coté professionnel, ton patron te fais changé de poste et donc tu quitte cette ville... une ville encore plus proche de la mer pour bronzé tout les jours, continua-t-elle avec un sourire amusée en voyant que son "Andy" était vraiment abasourdit; Il essaya de lui répliqué.

- Je ne sais pas encore ou je vais loger, c'est mon patron qui se charge de me trouvé un appartement dans mes moyens, il m'a affirmé qu'il m'appellerait la semaine prochaine.

- Il t'appellera plus tôt! coupa la brune. Il a déjà trouvé l'appartement idéal, je ne lui donne pas deux jours pour t'appeler, cela ne m'étonnerais pas que tu reçois un cou de téléphone se soir ou demain matin! répliqua-t-elle. Ce déménagement va t'aider, car tu n'arrive pas à mettre de coté, d'oublié un événement du passé, ta rupture si je me trompe pas, mais qu'est se que je dis?! Bien sur que je me trompe pas! C'est le pendu qui me le confirme! s'exclama la jolie brune, en montrant cette fois, un carte représentant un homme pendu par les pieds.

- Haha! continua-t-elle en souriant de nouveau! Je savais bien que ce n'était pas du hasard!

- Quoi donc? demanda le jeune homme avide de connaitre se que la voyante voyait avant de se ressaisir. Il était un homme! Il ne devait pas s'emporter! De plus il ne devait peut être pas y croire, elle lui mentait peut être, même si jusque ici se qu'elle lui avait dit le déconcertait un peu, cela devait être du hasard, une coïncidence....

- Le hasard n'existe pas! affirma-t-elle soudain, comme si elle avait lui dans ses pensés.

- Comment...

- Ton visage Andy! Tu t'es d'abord excité avant de devenir plus sérieux! le coupa-t-elle de nouveau alors qu'elle jouait avec sa montre. Tu vois cette carte Andy, fit la jeune femme en montrant cette fois une carte représentant une femme assise sur un trône. C'est l'impératrice, tu vas rencontrer d'ici peu une femme, une jeune femme, se corrigea-t-elle, qui pourrait avoir de l'influence sur toi.... à moins que se soit déjà fait? se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire, ses yeux brillant de malice. Cela pourrait déboucher sur une relation... commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter et de froncer les sourcils.

Le jeune homme se demanda si la brune ne parlait pas d'elle même avec son impératrice et pourquoi elle s'arrêtait si brusquement?

- Tu as des ennemis dans ton travail Andy? demanda-t-elle en serrant un peu plus fort et examinant avec plus d'intérêt sa montre.

- Non pas a ma connaissance, pourquoi? demanda le jeune homme surpris.

- L'Hermite, elle montra un carte avec dessiné dessus un vieil homme debout en train de se déplacé, placé ici c'est le signe de complot de... elle s'arrêta encore une fois et se mit a rire.

- D'accord je comprends mieux!

- Quoi donc? fit il un peu agacé et curieux de se rire.

- Effectivement tu à été victime d'un complot et tu le seras encore. Mais cela n'a pas pour but de te ruiner ou de te faire du mal.... tu vois peut être se que je veux dire? sourit elle amusé

- Non! Comment peut-on comploté sans avoir de mauvaise attention?! s'exclama-t-il avant qu'une lumière n'illumine son cerveau et qu'il comprenne enfin. Mathieu...

- C'est lui le comploteur, sourit la brune.

Comment pouvait elle connaitre son crétin d'ami essayant de le casé depuis sa rupture? Soit elle connaissait Mathieu soit elle avait vraiment des dons de voyance!

- Et donc, Je dois faire quoi Mme Irma? se moqua le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Contraire a se qu'il avait pensé elle ne se vexa pas, au contraire, elle devient encore plus sérieuse. Elle montra une dernière carte, celle étant au centre. Elle représentait un jeune homme qui était face devant deux jeunes femmes, tout les deux blondes mais différentes. Au dessus de leurs têtes, un angelot était prêt à décrocher une flèche sur l'un des personnages.

- Cette carte placé ici est une synthèse, elle te donne l'ultime conseille à faire. Tu as tiré l'amoureux la carte du choix à faire. C'est à toi de décidé de ton avenir, c'est toi qui choisira qu'elle voie prendre. déclara-t-elle en plongeant son regard ensorcelant dans le sien.

- Donc tout se que vous avez fait ne sert a rien, si se sont mes choix qui décide de mon avenir, alors le destin n'existe pas et rien est écrit! Tout se que vous m'avez "prédis" ne se réalisera jamais! siffla le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard des plus noir que l'encre.

- Tu n'as rien compris Andy! râla la jolie brune en roulant des yeux comme exaspéré, confirmé par son soupire. Le destin existe, mais c'est a toi de voir si tu l'accepte ou non! Chaque fois que tu vivras des événements plus ou moins douloureux c'est le destin que veut ca. Il te fait un cadeau, il veut te permettre d'apprendre quelque chose! IL veut que tu évolue, que tu grandisses! Mais toi seul avec tes choix pourra évoluée ou non. Ici c'est a toi de décidé si tu veux t'engagé dans une relation et être heureux ou bien ruminé en croyant qu'il n'y a personne qui t'aime et être aveugle! C'est le destin qui t'envoi cette jeune femme, elle va faire irruption dans toi vie mais toujours tu es le seul pourra décider de la tournure des événements. , n'oublie pas, le hasard n'existe pas tout comme les coïncidents mais tu es aussi le maitre de ton destin, le capitaine de ton âme Andy. Ne l'oublie jamais et rappelle le toi souvent. Cela pourrai t'aidé a avancé! expliqua-t-elle ses yeux se remettant à briller d'une façon surprenante et surnaturelle.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi pensé, il était trop ensorcelé par ses yeux...

Haut du formulaire

- Hey mec tu boudes? lança la voix d'une personne trop connu et trop casse.

Il soupira et détourna à regret son regard de la jeune femme. Puis il se retourna tout en fusillant d'un regard noir son pauvre ami qui se rapprochait de lui.

- Non j'essaie de t'évité, de ne plus te voir, te parlé t'entendre et te supporté! siffla-t-il d'une voix légèrement frigorifiant... De plus je discute avec quelqu'un!

- Ha oui? Et qui? La chaise vide en face de toi? se moqua Mathieu, un sourire ironique étirant ses lèvres.

- Tu es aveugle ou... commença le jeune prêt a s'excusé auprès de la jolie brune mais il s'interrompit net.

Sa bouche était resté grande ouverte, ses yeux avait doublé de volume et regardait la chaise vide. Comment? Comment avait elle fait? Pourquoi était elle parti si soudainement? Avait-il rêvé? Toute cette histoire de carte, de destin, de choix n'avait jamais existé? Etait ce seulement le fruit de son imagination?

-Hey, vieux sa va? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme! s'exclama son ami en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas toute de suite, il vida son verre d'alcool, comme si cela allait l'aider a lui remettre les idées en place, puis il se leva et répondit enfin à Mathieu qui le regardait un peu inquiet:

- Sa va... je vais allé prendre l'air...

- Tu es sur? Tu es tout pale! T'as pas trop picolé pendant mon absence? T'as pas pris de cachet, de drogues de truc suspect?! continua Mathieu en se mettant a délire sur se qui arrivait au jeune homme.

- Sa va je te dis! J'ai juste besoin de respiré. soupira-t-il agacé.

- Tu es sur?

- OUI! se retient d'hurler le jeune homme.

- Excusez moi fit soudain une voix douce, interrompant la futur dispute.

Les deux amis se retournèrent vers la timide voix. Elle appartenait a une jeune femme. Celle ci était pas très grande, mais pas trop petite non plus! Elle avait de jolie cheveux châtain mi long, ils étaient détaché et légèrement en bataille. Sa peau semblait douce et blanche comme de la neige, pure et fragile. Ses lèvres ressemblait à une fleur a cause de sa couleur rose. Elle portait une jupe blanche et un dos nu de la même couleur. Avec cette couleur blanche, elle ressemblait à un ange. Se qui confirma l'idée du jeune homme était ces yeux. Vert. Vert très clair. Jamais il n'avait vu des yeux aussi clair, ni aussi doux. Jamais il n'avait vu cette couleur plus verte que les feuilles d'un arbre, plus verte qu'un paysage verdoyant, plus vert qu'un jour de printemps. Et cette douceur! Sa bienveillance! Il avait l'impression de contemplé un magnifique tableau, d'une mère et son fils. Même son sourire était doux comme du miel et chaleureux comme un rayon de soleil qui réchauffe le corps et l'âme.

- Que puis je pour vous belle demoiselle? s'exclama Mathieu avec un sourire charmeur.

Le dragueur était de retour...

- Non merci je ne tiens pas a me faire dragué par un Don, Juan répliqua la jeune avec un léger sourire moqueur et un ton poli.

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant le vent que son ami s'était prit!

- Moi? Mais je ne drague pas! protesta-t-il presque vexé!

- Ha bon? Pourtant d'après se que m'avait raconté mon amie, vous semblez plutôt lourd et trop draguer! répliqua-t-elle en souriant toujours.

Et vlan! Un deuxième vent! Il avait bien fait de venir pensa le jeune homme ayant du mal de se retenir de rire.

Mathieu grogna et perdit sa soudaine bonne humeur.

- Alors pourquoi venir vers moi? râla-t-il

Elle ne répondit pas continuant de sourire. Elle se rapprocha du jeune homme et lui tendit quelque chose.

- Vous aviez oublié votre montre tout a l'heure avec la voyante. Elle m'avait prédis que je rencontrerais un mec un peu tête en l'air! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait avoir raison! Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil tout en parlant.

- T'as consulté une voyante?! s'exclama Mathieu ahuris alors que son ami restait surpris.

Alors... cette rencontre... il n'avait pas rêvé? Ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui avait joué de tours?

- Est se que tout va bien? questionna la jeune femme son regard doux étant remplacé par de l'inquiétude.

- Oui, oui je... sa va! répondit il avant de demander? Comment t'appelles-tu? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait posé la question cela avait été plus fort que lui, comme si quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait posé la question.

Elle sembla un peu surprise mais fini par sourire.

- Yuna! Comme l'héroïne de Square Enix! répondit elle. Tu aimes aussi les Final Fantasy?

- Oui beaucoup! Je n'arrive pas à dire ma préférence entre le 7, me 8 et le 10! sourit il

- Ouais les fous des jeux vidéos je vais vous laissez! s'exclama Mathieu en partant exaspéré de ne pas avoir dragué la belle Yuna.

- Désolé il et un peu crétin parfois... souvent! admit le jeune homme en s'excusant.

- Ce n'est rien! rit elle. Je t'offre un verre? proposa Yuna en ne perdant pas son adorable sourire.

Il réfléchit ne sachant quoi répondre, pourquoi irait il boire un verre avec elle?Cela ne servirait a rien elle l'oublierait une fois la soirée finit pensa-t-il quand soudain il se rappela des paroles de la voyante brune.

- Tu avais déjà vu cette femme? Elle t'avait parlé de quoi? questionna-t-il

- Hm en gros elle avait prédit mon avenir proche je... elle s'interrompit à cause d'une sonnerie de portable.

- Désolé! s'excusa le jeune homme en répondant.

- ? Je suis tombé sur une petite merveille! J'ai réussit a te décoté un studio tout proche de la mer, grand, confortable et pas cher!

- Vraiment? Mais comment avez vous fait? s'exclama le jeune homme surpris.

- Par un article dans le journal! C'est une grand-mère qui voulait louer son studio pour des jeunes qui commencent, comme toi. répondit son patron avant d'ajouter. Je peux te le faire visiter demain si tu es d'accord?

- Oui pas de soucis. Je serais la demain si tu m'indiques l'endroit! fit le jeune homme assez enthousiasme.

Il nota dans un papier l'adresse puis après quelque mot de politesse raccrocha.

- Désolé, c'était mon patron. s'excusa-t-il encore une fois a Yuna

- Pas de problème! sourit elle. Pour en revenir a cette voyante, en gros, elle a su voir mes problèmes du moment mais elle m'a dit que cela s'arrangerait avec la rencontre d'un garçon, un peu tête en l'air quand il est bouleversé! ajouta-t-elle ne perdant pas son si beau sourire. Et je crois que c'est le cas! rit Yuna doucement. Et toi? Que t'a-t-elle prédit? demanda la jeune femme souriant toujours.

- Je suis le maitre de mon destin, le capitaine de mon âme... murmura-t-il si bas et si doucement que Yuna avait du mal à entendre.

- Pardon questionna-t-elle perdu.

C'était ses choix qui déterminerais son avenir, il n'avait plus envie de ne pas tenter sa chance car il était malheureux et le resterais a jamais. Il devait agir et ne plus resté passif. Il se mit a sourire et c'est en rendant sa voix le plus sur du monde qu'il dit :

- Je t'offre un verre?

Yuna sourit et répondit

- Avec plaisir!

Tout les deux se dirigèrent au bar sans savoir qu'une personne les regardait.

- Bien joué Andy... murmura une voix dans l'ombre avant que la mystérieuse personne disparut dans un courant d'air des plus mystérieux, emportant ses secrets et la magie qui l'accompagnait.

FIN!!!

Voila j'espère que cette "petite" histoire vous a plus, et cela serait gentil à vous de me le dire. Juste quelque mots suffisent pour éclairer ma journée. A bientot pour de nouvelles histoire,

Kairi Sakaura Potter


End file.
